Liaison
by Para-San
Summary: Suite à un verre de trop, Severus et Remus se retrouvent liés, Severus étant victime de la Malédiction des Prince. Conditions, obstacles, refus, tout ne sera pas de tout repos. A travers ce pseudo mariage arrangé, trouverontils l'amour ?
1. Prologue

**Note de l'auteure: **Et oui, c'est encore moi pour un Remus/Severus. Rassurez-vous, cette fois, il s'agit d'une fic longue, et non d'un oneshot. J'ignore encore le nombre de chapitre, j'ignore le rythme de parrution. Tout ce que je sais, c'est les idées !

**Prologue**

-On a tout ? demanda Dorothée.

-On a tout ! répondit Moira.

Les deux étaient en septième année à Ravenclaw et préparaient leur première soirée d'étude. Heureusement pour elles, le Pr Flitwick avait été enchanté de leur peojet : Des soirées à étudier, entre étudiants calmes et sérieux. S'il aurait été au courrant de leur véritable plan, il n'aurait pas été aussi enjoué… Assises, elles attendaient les élèves. Elles avaient aménagées une classe vide, près de la tour des Ravenclaw, avec des tapis et des coussins.

Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit sur une belle rousse aux yeux verts, tirant derrière elle un châtain aux yeux d'ambre.

-Bonjour ! On est les premier ?

-Bonjour Lily ! Remus ! dit Moira. Oui, vous êtes les premiers arrivés.

-Ça vous permettra de choisir les meilleurs places ! rit Dorothée. Dis-moi, Lily…

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que tu a traîné notre beau Mus national de la tour des Gryffy jusqu'ici ?

-Oui, il devait faire un mauvais coup avec les Maraudeurs, mais je ne voulais pas venir seule, et comme on est les deux meilleurs de Gryffindor…

-Je vois… Dis-moi mon beau Mus, tu ne vas pas garder ton air renfrogné toute la soirée ? demanda Moira. Tu ressemble à Snape, là !

-Eum… Moe ?

-Oui, Do ?

-La porte…

Moira se retourna vers la porte pour voir Severus Snape, la fixant sans dire un mot.

-J'aurais du me taire, hein ? Je suis désolée, Sev… C'était pas méchant, tu le sais ?

-T'ais-je permis d'être aussi familière avec moi, Bruce ? demanda t'il d'une voix froide.

-Sev, tu vas pas lui en vouloir pour ça ? demanda Do. Tu le sais très bien que t'a l'air bête avec tout le monde !

-Je ne suis pas venu ici pour me faire insulté, Lévesque.

-Ce que t'es susceptible ! lança Dorothée.

Dans le coin où ils étaient installés, les deyx Gryffindor regardaient la scène, sans parler.

-Je ne vois pas comment vous pouvez être amie avec lui, fit Lily.

-Il fait sa mauvaise tête parce que vous êtes là, c'est tout, dit Moira.

A ce moment, d'autres élèves entrèrent, apportant avec eux leurs livres. La session d'étude commença, et chacun pu voir Lily Evans et Severus Snape s'affronter à-qui-donnera-la-bonne-réponde-le-plus-vite. Après une heure d'étude, Dorothée ferma son livre.

-J'en ai marre ! Je fais une pause ! Moe, tu en veux une ?

-Oui, s'il te plait.

Dorothée se leva, et revint avec deux bières.

-Euh… Dorothée, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Lily.

-Une pause ! Je vais exploser ! Comment vous faites pour rester là, a réviser sans vous arrêté !

-On est là pour ça, répliqua Severus.

-Ça empêche pas de s'amuser ! Si vous en voulez, il y en a encore derrière la porte.

Quelques élèves se levèrent alors pour aller se chercher des bières. Ils continuèrent à réviser, puis ceux qui avaient d'abord refuser se laissèrent finalement convaincre, et bientôt tout le monde parlait joyeusement en continuant à boire. Les livres avaient été repoussés sur les côtés de la salle, certains avaient lancés des sorts de musiques et dansaient. Des groupes s'étaient formés et tous parlaient, chantaient, plaisantaient. Dorothée et Moira allaient de groupe en groupe en riant, heureuses de voir qu'elles avaient pu convaincre les étudiants les plus sérieux de prendre un peu de temps pour eux… Ce qui était LE but ultime de leur soirée d'étude.

A minuit, les élèves partirent par groupe, et bientôt, il ne resta plus que les deux Serdaigles et Lily.

-Moe… Est-ce que t'a vu Sev partir ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Bin, je me dis qu'on aurait peut-être du le surveiller… C'est la première fois qu'il boit, et…

-J'avoue… Va savoir où il est rendu maintenant…

Lily s'approcha, chancelante.

-Euh… Vous auriez pas vu Remus ? demanda t'elle.

-Non, pas vu…

-Bon… Il doit être retourné à la tour…

Et Lily s'éloigna. Dorothée et Moira se regardèrent.

-Tu pense à ce que je pense ?

-Je crois que oui…

-Ils sont ensembles…

-On va avoir des ennuis…

-Ils doivent être en train de se battre quelque part dans un corridor…

-On est dans la merde.

-Tant qu'ils ne s'entretuent pas…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus s'éveilla avec un mal de tête affreux lorsque le soleil lui tomba dans le visage. Il se tourna, mais fut prit d'un mal de cœur. Il se redressa dans le lit, puis s'arrêta subitement car la tête lui tournait. Étrangement, il avait de la difficulté à s'asseoir. Il regarda autour de lui pour voir qu'il n'était pas dans son dortoir, mais dans une salle vide, à l'exception d'un lit et d'une cheminée. Ce qui le fit le plus réagir, ce fut cependant le corps nu dans le lit, près de lui. Il poussa un hurlement, et alors que Remus Lupin ouvrait les yeux, victime d'un mal de tête atroce, la porte s'ouvrait sur Albus Dumbledore, alerté par le cri alors qu'il marchait dans le corridor.

Severus se tourna vers le directeur, l'air suppliant.

-S'il vous plait… Me dites pas que…

-Il semblerait que oui, mon enfant, fit Dumbledore avec un sourire triste.

-C'est pas la fin du monde… fit Remus en attrapant sa chemise qui traînait au pied du lit. On était saouls, on a coucher ensemble, bon, on va pas en faire tout un plat… C'est pas comme si on s'était mariés alors qu'on était saouls !

-Tu comprend pas, Lupin ! s'écria Severus. Je suis maudit ! Maintenant, on est liés !

---

Comme vous le savez tous, les personnages de Lily Evans, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Flitwick et tous les autres dont vous avez pu lire les noms dans les romans Harry Potter sont la propriété de JK Rowling et je ne fais aucun argent dessus. Ma seule paie, ce sont les reviews que vous me laissez. D'où sortent les personnages de Dorothée Lévesque et Moira Bruce ? De mon forum RPG (dont l'adresse se trouve sur mon profile) et sont la propriété de ma co-Administratrice, Virginie la Gorgone Aveugle.

La suite dès qu'elle sera écrite !


	2. chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

_-Tu comprend pas, Lupin ! s'écria Severus. Je suis maudit ! Maintenant, on est liés !_

Remus resta un moment silencieux.

-Non, tu a raison, je ne comprend pas.

-Peut-être pourrions-nous aller dans mon bureau ? proposa Dumbledore. Ce serait peut-être plus indiqué, et cela éviterait à vos amis d'entrer ici pour vous trouver…

Les deux élèves hochèrent la tête, et Dumbledore sortit de la classe, le temps qu'ils s'habillent, ce qu'ils firent sans se regarder. Puis ils sortirent de la classe et suivirent Dumbledore jusqu'à la gargouille, avant de monter à son bureau. Tous les élèves qui les virent passer se demandèrent quelle bêtise ils avaient pu faire encore.

-Assoyez-vous, les invita Dumbledore alors que lui-même prenait place.

Les deux adolescents s'assirent sur les fauteil devant le bureau de Dumbledore. Ce dernier croisa les mains sur sa poitrine et les regarda de derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

-Mr Snape, je crois que vous devriez commencé par le début.

-Oui… Tu dois avoir entendu parler de la famille Prince.

-Pas du tout.

-…Bon… Cette famille est maudite depuis plusieurs générations. Toutes les femmes ont été liées à l'homme à qui elles donnaient leur virginité, par qui elle se faisait prendre.

-Tu n'es pas un Prince, et tu n'es pas une femme.

-Non, mais je suis le premier gay depuis, alors sûrement que se faire prendre par devant ou par derrière, cela ne fait pas de différence dans la malédiction…

-Mais tu es un Snape, pas un Prince…

-Ma mère se nomme Eileen Prince.

-La célèbre empoisonneuse ?

-…Tu vois que tu a entendu parler des Prince.

-Et tu… es… maudis.

-…Ça, on le saura bientôt…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Les liés doivent coucher ensemble une fois par mois, sinon ils ont en meurent.

Remus blanchit.

-Évidemment, ça commence par un malaise, qui va de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à l'orgasme ou jusqu'à la mort. Aussi, les liés doivent passer du temps ensemble. Plus c'était intense lors de la liaison, moins de temps ils peuvent passer éloigner. Ma mère peut rester un mois sans voir mon père. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils doivent… en fait.

-…Autre chose avec ça ?

-Bin… Ils ne peuvent pas coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre que la personne avec qui ils sont liés…

-Sous peine de grosse douleur, je paris…

-Exact.

-Génial. Maintenant, mon univers se résume à toi.

-Et ils doivent avoir minimum un enfant.

Un silence total se fit dans le bureau du directeur. Même Fawks resta silencieux et immobile.

-Et comment on va faire ?

-Compte tenu de notre morphologie a tous deux, je suppose que cette clause de la malédiction ne pourra pas être honorée.

-Clause… Comme si c'était un contrat !

-En quelque sorte, si.

-On est conscient lorsqu'on signe un contrat !

-Tu crois sincèrement qu'avoir été conscient, j'aurais accepté le fait d'être prit à m'envoyer en l'air avec toi jusqu'à la fin de mon existence ?

Sur son siège, le directeur se tortillait, mal à l'aise. Le début de leur couple se montrait plutôt houleux…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-On se revoit dans un mois, Lupin.

-Qui te dis qu'on ne devra pas se ravoir avant ?

-Si ça avait été si intense, Lupin, je m'en souviendrais.

Et le Slytherin s'éloigna sans un regard vers l'arrière.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deux jours plus tard, il s'effondrait au beau milieu du corridor. Après avoir reprit des forces, il se dirigea vers la tour des Gryffindor, et demanda à la Grosse Dame de prévenir Lupin qu'il avait de la visite. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur un Lupin pâle comme un mort avec les yeux rouges, le serpent ne put que le prendre dans ses bras. La douleur le quitta aussitôt, et en entendant le soupir de soulagement du lion, il en était de même pour lui. Severus enfoui son visage dans le cou de son désormait amant, avec dans la tête une seule pensée.

_« Putain ! Lupin était tout un coup, et je m'en rappelle même pas ! Vivement le mois prochain ! »_


	3. chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

_« Putain ! Lupin était tout un coup, et je m'en rappelle même pas ! Vivement le mois prochain ! »_

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, et les Maraudeurs sortirent. Ils restèrent silencieux en voyant leur meilleur ami et leur pire ennemi enlacés.

-Euhhhh… Moony ?

Le loup-garou tourna la tête et vit ses amis.

-Oh… Salut.

-Qu'est-ce que… tu fais ?

-Bin… Suite à un verre de trop, on a comme qui dirait plus ou moins été marié…

-…Je te demande pardon ?

James était blanc, Sirius dut se raccrocher au mur, et Peter perdit connaissance. Severus resta silencieux. Oui… D'une certaine manière, c'était comme un mariage, et sans divorce possible…

-Bin tu vois, c'est un mariage étrange, en fait, qui nous oblige à nous voir à tous les deux jours, sans quoi étourdissement comme tout à l'heure.

-C'est à cause de ce connard que tu t'es sentis mal ?!?

-Couché, Potter !

-Vous avez qu'à divorcer !

-Impossible, Black.

-Comment ça, impossible !

-On est pas vraiment marié… Je suis maudit, comme plusieurs membres de ma famille, a être lié à la première personne qui me « prendrait ».

-Ce qui veut dire ?

-Qu'on s'est envoyé en l'air il y a deux jours et qu'on recommencera tous les mois jusqu'à notre mort.

Sirius s'écroula, le mur ne lui étant plus un soutient, et James pâlit a nouveau.

-Remus… Tu… C'est pas vrai…

-Bin… Si…

-Mais… Comment t'a pu coucher avec Snape ?!?

-L'alcool a pas aider…

-C'est Lévesque qui vous a donné de l'alcool, hein ?!? Je l'ai entendu parler avec Bruce de cette petite fête qu'elle voulait faire ! De l'étude, pouah ! C'était un prétexte pour vous attirer ! Elle vous a tous saoulés ! Je vais la buter !

-Si tu t'approche de Dorothée et Moira, je peux te jurer que ton visage « si parfait » sera méconnaissable, le menaça Severus.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Laissez mes amies tranquilles.

-Woohhhh, lé protectrice, la chauve-souris !

-James ?

-Oui Moony ?

-Vous ne pourriez pas arrêté ?

-Euh… Pourquoi ?

-Si je dois voir Severus à tous les deux jours, je vais beaucoup le voir… Et je vous vois beaucoup aussi, car vous êtes mes amis. Donc, en théorie, vous allez devoir, de temps en temps, vous voir aussi. J'aimerais que ça ne vire pas à la guerre à chaque fois.

-Tu nous en demande beaucoup, Moony !

-S'il te plait.

-Bon… On peut essayer… fit James avant de regarder Severus. Mais c'est pas pour toi qu'on le fait ! C'est pour notre Moony !

-J'avais compris, Potter.

-Et si on allait manger ? demanda Remus avec espoir.

Ce fut le silence dans la Grande Salle lorsque les Maraudeurs et Snape entrèrent ensemble.

-Tu viens manger avec nous ? demanda Remus.

-Une bonne raison pour ça ?

-Eum… Tu sais s'il y a un temps minimum après deux jours ?

Severus fronça les sourcils, et Remus comprit qu'il ignorait combien de temps ils devaient passer de temps ensemble après avoir été séparés deux jours. Deux personnes se levèrent de la table des Ravenclaws et elles se dirigèrent vers Severus.

-Sev ? Tu va bien ? demanda Dorothée.

-Pourquoi tu le demande ?

-Tu viens d'entrer avec les Maraudeurs ! s'écria Moira en prenant sa température.

-Oh… Oui, c'est que… En fait…

-On est marié, répondit Remus.

Le silence devint palpable, et Severus soupira. Il allait tuer ce fichu Gryffindor. Ce crétin avait oser dire qu'ils étaient mariés ! En temps normal, cela n'aurait pas déranger Severus, parce qu'après tout, c'était flatteur de dire que LUI avait mit la main sur l'un des garçons les plus populaires de l'école… mais dans la situation présente, il ne pouvait même pas en tirer d'orgueil. Les Slytherin le regardaient d'un sale œil, et c'était très mauvais signe…

-…Sev. Tu a des explications à nous faire, fit Dorothée.

Moiras et elle entraînèrent Severus à la table des bleu et bronze, au bout là où il n'y avait personne.

-Comment ça, t'es marié à Remus ?!?

-Façon de parler…

-Explications.

-Vous savez qui est ma mère.

-Yep ! Eileen Prince, la célèbre empoisonneuse.

-Oui… Ce que vous ignorez, c'est que les femmes de la famille Prince sont maudites.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui… Elles sont liés à jamais à l'homme qui leur prendra leur virginité.

-Et c'est quoi le lien ?

-Je suis aussi maudit…

-Mais t'es pas une femme.

-Non, mais je suis gay…

-Ah ! fit Moira, comprenant, avant de réalisé. Oh…

-Alors Remus et toi, vous ne vous êtes pas battus après la fête… fit Dorothée.

-Pas vraiment, non…

-Et tu étais passif.

-…M'oui…

-Et… C'était comment ?

-Do !!!

-Bah quoi ? Je me renseigne !

Severus marmonna une réponse que les filles n'entendirent pas, mais à voir l'air de Severus, elles la devinait.

-Et bon… Vous êtes liés… Mais ça veut dire quoi, exactement ? demanda Moira.

-Qu'on doit s'envoyer en l'air une fois par mois jusqu'à la fin de notre vie.

-Oh… J'espère pour toi que Remus est un bon coup.

-Moira !

-Bin quoi ! Pauvre Sev, s'il doit être prit avec Remus et que notre Griffy est nul au lit !

-Plus c'était intense la première fois, plus vite les liés doivent se revoir.

-Et ?

-…Deux jours…

-C'est bon signe ou pas ?

-…Ma mère n'a besoin que de voir mon père une fois par mois…

-…Wow. Remus cache bien son jeu, alors ! T'a du passer une nuit d'enfer !

-…En fait… Je ne m'en souviens pas…

-…Quoi ?

-…J'étais complètement saoul… Je me souviens juste m'être réveillé nu à coté de lui…

-Oh… Tu dois avoir hâte au mois prochain alors !

-On parle de Lupin, là !

-Oui, celui avec qui tu es lié pour le restant de ta vie et qui va te faire grimper aux rideaux à tous les mois. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie d'autre ?

-…En principe, les liés doivent avoir un enfant…

-QUOI ?!?

Le cri des deux jeunes filles se répercuta dans la Grande Salle, et pour la troisième fois, le silence se fit. Tout le monde les fixa, et Severus souhaita disparaître. Dorothée continue, imperturbable.

-Comment vous allez faire ? L'un de vous va prendre une potion pour changer de sexe ? Tu va inventer une potion pour que l'un de vous porte le bébé ?

-Dorothée… Arrête ça… Tu va me rendre malade…

-Ouais, Do, oublies pas que c'est lui qui fait la fille…

-MOIRA !!!

-Désolée, Sev… Mais c'est vrai !

-Compte tenu du fait que nous sommes 2 gars, je ne crois pas que cette clause sera respectée.

-Oh… Dommage… J'aurais bien aimer être marraine…

-Moi aussi…

-Les filles… Vous êtes désespérantes…

-Sincèrement… Tu nous déteste ? demanda Dorothée.

-…Pourquoi je vous détesterais ?

-Bin… C'est nous qui t'avons saouler…

Severus soupira.

-Je ne peux pas vous détester… Vous ne m'avez pas forcer à boire. J'aurais pu dire non. J'aurais pu moins boire. J'aurais pu ne pas partir avec Lupin. Je suis le seul responsable.

-Sev… Si jamais il se passait quelque chose… Tu nous en parlerais, hein ?

-Bien sur, soupira t'il. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi il se passerait quelque chose. On va se voir à tous les deux jours quelques minutes, on va s'envoyer en l'air une fois par mois, mais ça ne va rien changer.

-Attend, tu veux rire ? demanda Moira. Sev ! On te connaît. On devine que ce lien là, c'est plus que tu ne le dis, plus peut-être que tu ne le pense. Et tu crois qu'il ne va rien changer ? Je suis sure du contraire.

-Oui. Ça va t'emmener à passer plus de temps avec Remus, et a mieux le connaître.

-Et alors ? demanda Severus sèchement. Vous croyez que, parce que je vais mieux le connaître, que je vais plus l'apprécier ? Il reste un Maraudeur.

-Sev… T'es peut-être un Slytherin, mais t'es comme tout le monde, tu veux être aimé. Si vraiment Remus et toi, vous devez vous endurer toute votre vie, tu serais idiot de ne rien faire pour que ce soit plus que de la baise une fois par mois.

-Attend Dorothée ! Je dois supporter ce crétin dans mon lit, et vous voudriez que je le supporte dans ma vie aussi !

-Que tu veule ou pas, il en fait parti, maintenant, Sev. Et puis… Tu disais que tu voulais être aimé pour toi, pour ce que tu étais. Que quelqu'un arrive à voir derrière l'image du Slytherin-qui-va-devenir-un-Mage-Noir. Tu pense pas que Remus en serait capable ?

-C'est un Gryffindor.

-Justement. Les Griffy sont pleins de bons sentiments. Et puis Remus est quelqu'un d'intelligent. Et puis, on le connaît, lui aussi… Lui aussi veut être aimé, Sev. S'il y a une minuscule chance pour que vous deux, ça marche, il va la prendre.

-Et puis, d'après ce qu'on sait, c'est une bonne chose pour toi de l'avoir dans ton lit… Alors pourquoi ça n'en serait pas une bonne qu'il soit dans ta vie ?

Severus secoua la tête.

-Vous essayez de m'embobiner avec vos histoires à l'eau de rose.

-Mais Sev, tu es fleur bleue. Tu ne veux juste pas l'avouer.

-Même pas vrai !

A la table des Gryffindor, Remus avait été déçu en voyant les Ravenclaws entraîner Severus. Mais en y réfléchissant… Ce n'était pas vraiment de la déception. Juste un pincement au cœur lorsqu'il s'était éloigné. Ça avait été la même chose, deux jours auparavant, lorsqu'ils avaient quitter le bureau de Dumbledore. Souvent, à la table, il avait jeté des coups d'œils dans la direction du trio, ce que ses amis ne manquèrent pas de remarquer.

-Dis, Moony…

-Mmm ?

-Pourquoi tu ne nous en a pas parler ? demanda James, sérieux.

Remus déposa sa tasse de café.

-Je ne savais pas comment vous dire ça.

-Tu espérais qu'on ne s'en rende pas compte ?

-C'est pas ça… Je voulais vous en parler. Sauf que je voulais trouver les mots, avant…

-Ouais, et ça a fait comme en cinquième année, quand on t'a trouvé dans la bibliothèque en train d'embrasser Timothy Botts alors qu'on ne savait même pas que tu étais gay !

-C'est vrai qu'on a presque eu les mêmes réactions… fit Sirius. Et puis Moony, arrête de regarder à la table des Ravenclaws, il va pas s'envoler, le graisseux !

-Sirius.

-Oui ?

-Ne dis plus jamais ça.

Les yeux du châtains brillaient d'une colère contenue. Sirius resta un moment surpris, puis il comprit que le côté loup-garou protecteur était ressortis.

-D'accord, Moony. D'accord. Mais arrête de le regarder comme ça. On dirait que tu es amoureux de lui…

Remus secoua la tête.

-Vous ne comprenez pas, les gars…

-Qu'est-ce qu'on ne comprend pas ? demanda Peter.

-Le Ministère m'interdit d'être en couple, m'interdit toute union.

-Oui, on sait…

-Mais ils ne peuvent rien contre cette malédiction ! S'ils envoient Severus au loin, on en mourra tous les deux. Le Ministère n'y peut rien. Moi qui aurait du passer ma vie seul, j'ai quelqu'un, maintenant, que personne ne peut m'enlever.

-Oui, mais Snape…

-James. Tu peux pas comprendre. T'a Lily. Tu le sais depuis des années que tu va être avec elle. Depuis des années, on me dit que je serai seul. Qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de faire autrement. Et là, il y en a un moyen ! Même si c'est avec Severus. Je ne serai pas seul. Et puis je suis sur qu'avec de la bonne volonté, on peut finir par s'entendre… et peut-être plus.

-Merde. Remus. On dirait que tu parle d'un plan de séduction pour Snape.

Remus eut un sourire.

-Pourquoi pas ? S'il y a une chance pour que nous deux ça marche, je vais la prendre.

--

a suivre...


	4. chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

_Remus eut un sourire._

_-S'il y a une chance pour que nous deux ça marche, je vais la prendre._

--

Lorsque Remus sortit de la salle de classe, il sentit des mains le saisir et l'entraîner, et il fut enfermé dans une classe vide avant même d'avoir eu le temps d'appeler au secours. Il se retrouva bientôt face à deux Ravenclaw a l'air diabolique.

-Euh… Dorothée ? Moira ?

Dorothée s'avança et le poussa sur un bureau, où il s'assit.

-Les filles ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Si tu veux faire du mal à Sev, louloup ou pas, on t'éclate la tête.

Remus écarquilla les yeux, puis les plissa de fureur.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais lui faire du mal ?

-T'es un Maraudeur.

-Ah, parce que vous êtes racistes, maintenant ?

-Tes amis sont des connards.

-Je veux bien avouer qu'ils sont imbéciles parfois, mais le mot connard est un peu fort. Et je ne suis pas mes amis. Je suis moi, vous vous souvenez ? Remus Lupin, le loup-garou pacifique, l'élève-modèle et préfèt… Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais lui faire quelque chose, hein !

-Euh… Parce que si tu lui fais rien, vous allez avoir mal ?

-… Je voulais pas dire ce quelque chose là, Moira. Quelque chose de mal.

-Oh ! Bin faut spécifier, hein…

-Je ne vois aucune raison de le faire souffrir, et ne laisserai pas non plus personne lui faire du mal. Je pensais que vous me connaissiez mieux que ça.

-Vous êtes liés, Remus. Que tu veuille ou pas. Vous allez devoir coucher ensemble jusqu'à la fin de votre vie, et juste ça, ça va le faire souffrir.

-Dis donc que je suis sado-maso, tant qu'à y être !

-Tu ne comprend pas, Remus… Sev ne pourra pas coucher sans sentiments. Pas très longtemps. Ça va le détruire.

-Parce que tu pense que je vais laisser ça comme ça, peut-être ?

Les deux filles le regardèrent sans comprendre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Vous pensez réellement que ça m'enchante de coucher sans sentiments ? Si je peux faire quelque chose pour changer ça, je vais le faire.

-Tu va essayer de tomber amoureux de Sev ?

-…La réciproque serait bien aussi…

-Donc, tu veux aimer Sev, et tu veux qu'il t'aime, résuma Moira.

-C'est ça.

-Pourquoi ?

-On va avoir le restant de notre vie à passer ensemble. Ce serait mieux pour les deux si on arrivait à apprécier ça, non ?

-Vous n'êtes pas obligé d'être « ensemble », Remus, répliqua Do. Vous pouvez avoir chacun vos vies, vous voir à tous les deux jours pour discuter, et vous envoyer en l'air une fois par mois. Rien ne vous oblige à habiter ensemble, faire des plans d'avenir.

-…Et si c'est ce que je veux, moi ?

-Pourquoi tu voudrais ça, Remus ? C'est Severus ! Le pire ennemi de tes meilleurs amis !

-Je sais qui il est, merci !

-Alors pourquoi !

-Je suis un loup-garou, merde ! J'ai pas le droit d'être en couple ! Le Ministère me l'interdit ! Mais contre cette malédiction, il ne peut rien faire ! C'est ma seule et unique chance d'être avec quelqu'un. Et je préfèrerais que cette personne m'aime et que je l'aime aussi. Ça me donnerait la chance de vivre ce que le Ministère m'interdit !

Les deux Ravenclaw restèrent silencieuses.

-Tu ne fera pas de mal à Sev ? C'est pas un mauvais plan pour lui nuire ?

-Je te jure, Do. Je suis sincère.

Les deux jeunes filles sourirent.

-Bon ! Très bien ! Alors laisses-nous te donner quelques petits trucs…

-Quoi ?!?

-Bah ! Qui peut t'aider mieux que nous à séduire Sev, mmmhhh ?

-On est ses meilleures amies !

-On devrait peut-être plutôt dire ses seules amies, Moe…

-C'est pas flatteur ! Je préfère dire ses meilleures amies !

-Ouais, bon, ne jouons pas sur les mots : On est les mieux placée pour t'aider !

-Première leçon : Ça ne parrait pas trop comme ça, mais c'est quelqu'un de très romantique.

-Alors les remarques machos, tu te les garde !

-Je suis pas macho ! Eh oh les filles ! Je suis Remus, moi, pas Sirius !

-Je vois pas pourquoi Black voudrait séduire Sev !

-Ouais, bon, romantique, c'est noté.

-C'est aussi quelqu'un de très affectueux…

-…quand on le connaît ! Alors, pas tout de suite, mais quand vous serez plus proches, n'hésite pas à le serrer dans tes bras, lui donner la main, te coller contre lui ou toutes les autres mièvreries que font les couples.

-Sans que ça ait l'air calculé, hein ! Juste naturel.

-C'est noté.

-Il craque pour le naturel mais l'élégance.

-Donc, un point pour toi. Tu es naturel, et tu as une apparence élégante à la fois.

-Je dirais plutôt qu'il a l'air sexy, mais bon, on ne parle pas de mes goûts, mais de ceux de Sev…

-Moe, Remus, il est à Sev.

-Je saiiiisss… Et puis, de toute façon, Rem l'a beau être sexy, c'est pas mon genre…

-Tant mieux, Moe. Bon ! Remus… Sev adoooore les petites attentions.

-Mais oublies les fleurs. Pas assez virile. C'est peut-être lui la fille, mais fais gaffe à ne pas le vexer.

-Donc, les petites attentions. Oublies les cadeaux d'une centaine de dollars, tu risque plus de le vexer aussi, comme si tu disais qu'il ne peut pas se les acheter lui-même.

-…ce qui est le cas, mais bon…

-Je n'ai PAS une centaine de dollars à mettre sur un cadeau…

-Il va préféré avoir plusieurs petites surprises, et plus souvent.

-Pas grand choses, des petits trucs; lui ramener son dessert favoris de la cuisine, lui faire des compliments…

-Oublies le truc du shampooing. On l'a fait, il ne l'a pas trouver drôle.

-Oui bon, Moe, t'es pas obligé de tout dire non plus…

-Et les sous-vêtements mangeable non plus, c'est pas conseillé…

-MOIRA ! crièrent les deux autres.

-Ok, ok, je me tais… Je fais que rapporter ses paroles ! C'est quand même pas ma faute si ça colle !

-MOIRA !!!!!!

Il y eut un moment de silence.

-C'est lui qui vous a parler de ça ?

-M'ouais. Tu veux pas savoir de tout ce qu'on peut parler.

-Alors vous saviez qu'il était gay.

-Eum… Non.

-Non ?

-Non.

-Oh… Alors comment vous savez tout ça, a propos de ce qu'il aime et pas ?

-C'est ce qu'il aime en amitié. Ça doit être semblable en amour, mais amplifié !

-M'ouais…

-Les moulins à paroles, tu oublies ça. Causer durant des heures, c'est pas sa tasse de thé.

-Bah de toute façon, il préfère le café…

-C'est une expression, Moira.

-Je sais !

-Donc, reste plutôt silencieux.

-Sois beau et tais-toi, quoi !

-Évites de lui donner des réponses dans ses devoirs s'il ne te l'a pas demander. Ça le vexe.

-Pas de danger, il est meilleur que moi…

-Il adore les sourires. Même s'il ne te répond pas, souris-lui.

-Pas comme un échappé de l'asile, hein ! Un sourire normal ! Un sourire pour dire « Salut, content de te voir », dans le genre.

-Ouais, ça va, j'ai compris !

-Récapitule ?

-Affectueux quand on sera plus proche, des petites attentions, pas lui parler de devoir, romantique, silencieux, sourire…

-Des petits surnoms, mais pas trop… comment dire ça ?

-Niais. Bébé, gros nounours, namour ou autre débileries… Oublies ça.

-Mon petit serpent aussi. Dans sa tête, ça a une connotation sexuelle, alors…

-Je serais pas surprise qu'il appelle son…

-Moe, on veut pas savoir.

-C'est des suppositions !

-Mais on s'en fou !

Dorothée se tourna vers Remus.

-Alors, mon loup ? Quand est-ce que tu commence ton plan de séduction ?

-Euuhhhhhhhhh… Pas tout de suite ? Ce serait louche !

-J'avoue…

--

Je rapelle Que Doe et Moe appartiennent à Virginie la Gorgone Aveugle, je ne fais que lui emprunter. J'ai peut-être un peu caricaturer les persos, mais bon... Gomenasai, Vi-chan !


	5. chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

Remus revenait de son cours d'astronomie avec les Maraudeurs lorsqu'il vit Severus devant eux, le nez plongé dans un livre de potion. Le loup-garou proposa a ses amis d'aller les rejoindre dans la salle commune, et sourit en voyant les Maraudeurs s'éloigner. Il s'approcha pour voir avec effroi que le Serpentard, toujours à sa lecture, se dirigeait droit vers un escalier. Ce ne fut que grâce à la chance et à ses réflexes de lycanthrope que Remus réussit à saisir le bras du Serpentard et à le ramener vers lui. Severus sursauta en sentant des bras l'entourer, et se tourna pour voir Remus.

-Lupin ?!

-Tu devrais regarder devant toi, Severus. Tu pourrais te faire mal, avec ces escaliers sadiques.

Remus lui fit un doux sourire avant de s'éloigner tranquillement. Severus sentit un moment de chaleur l'envahir au souvenir des bras de Remus autour de lui. Ce devait être à cause de la malédiction. Durant ces deux semaines depuis qu'il était maudit, à chaque fois qu'il voyait le Gryffondor, une chaleur le prenait. C'était la malédiction. Il ne pouvait pas être attiré par ce stupide Gryffondor.

Même s'il devait avouer qu'il avait un sourire magnifique. C'est dans cet état de réflexion intense que Dorothé et Moira le trouvèrent.

-Euh… Severus ?

-La terre appelle Sev ! Réponds Sev !

-Do, je m'inquiète là…

-On devrait être correct pourtant, y'a pas eu de Détraqueur lâché sur l'école qui a pu l'Embrasser…

-Parlant d'embrasser… Severus, si tu reprends pas tes esprits dans les 5 secondes, je te roule un pantin devant tout le monde. 5… 4… 3… 2…

-Ce sera inutile, Moira, merci, répondit Severus avec lassitude.

-…Eh bin Moe, on saura quoi faire pour le faire réagir.

-…Je suis vexée, là, quand même, répondit la blonde.

-Moira, je suis gay. J'ai PAS envie que tu m'embrasse.

-Oui, bon… Qu'est-ce qui t'a mis dans cet état, Sevounet ? demanda Do en coinçant le Serpentard entre elles pour marcher vers la Grande Salle.

-Lupin vient de m'empêcher de me casser le nez dans les escaliers.

-Arf… Do, Sev, combien de fois je vous ai dis de ne PAS lire en marchant ? grogna Moira.

-Eum… répondirent les deux intéressés.

-Je ne veux MÊME PAS que vous répondiez…

-Et parce que Remus t'a empêché de te casser le nez, tu es dans cet état ? demanda Do.

-… Il n'était pas obligé de me tenir contre lui pour ça…

-Ohhhhhh…. Est-ce que par hasard tu ne serais pas insensible aux charmes de Remus ? sourit Moira.

-N'importe quoi. C'est la faute de la malédiction.

-Sev, elle va pas marcher longtemps, ton excuse. Arrête de dire que c'est la malédiction. Tu as Remus dans la peau.

-Do a raison, tu le vois même dans ta soupe.

-Moira, je ne mange pas de soupe.

-Et bien tu vois… Faut ty pas que tu l'aimes pour prendre une soupe juste pour le voir dedans…

-Vous êtes désespérantes…

* * *

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis la fameuse nuit qui avait scellé leur destin. Les deux garçons appréhendaient beaucoup cette nuit qui allait à nouveau les unir. Toute la journée, ils se jetèrent des regards en coin durant les cours, détournant subitement la tête en voyant l'autre le regarder. Dans la Grande Salle, Moira et Dorothé les regardaient avec un petit sourire, et de l'appréhension.

Le soir venu, les deux garçons se retrouvèrent dans cette même salle où ils avaient déclenché la malédiction. Dumbledore la leur avait réservée. Ils entrèrent sans se regarder, et restèrent un moment debout, ne sachant trop que faire.

En même temps, ils sentirent le malaise grandir, cette sensation que l'heure limite approchait. D'un même mouvement, ils commencèrent à retirer leurs vêtements, puis Severus s'étendit sur le lit et ferma les yeux, les dents serrées.

-Fais ce que tu as à faire, qu'on en finisse au plus vite et que je n'ai plus à te supporter plus longtemps !

Remus était blessé de ces paroles. Néanmoins, il s'étendit près du Serpentard et, les joues rouges, commença à caresser le corps sous lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, Lupin ! J'ai pas besoin de ta pitié ! Baises-moi et qu'on en finisse là !

-Mais je…

-Lupin, est-ce qu'il faut te faire un dessin ?!

Remus s'exécuta, et Severus grogna de douleur.

-Est-ce que ça…

-La ferme Lupin, siffla t'il entre ses dents serrées.

Après un moment, les gémissements de douleur devinrent ceux du plaisir, et Remus pu caresser à loisir le corps sous lui, Severus n'ayant plus la tête à le lui reprocher. Il comprenait, ou plutôt ressentait, pourquoi le délai était de deux jours. Les mains du Gryffondor sur lui laissait son corps en feu alors que tout son corps était agité de soubresaut et que des cris échappaient à sa gorge. Il eu assez de conscience pour mordre les lèvres de Remus lorsque ce dernier tenta de l'embrasser.

-Jamais… quand je n'aime pas…

Ce furent les dernières paroles qu'ils échangèrent, car l'instant d'après, ils jouissaient bruyamment. Alors que Remus, dans un état second, aurait bien aimé se blottir contre son amant pour se remettre de ses émotions, il regarda en silence le Serpentard se lever et s'habiller sans bruit, avant de sortir. C'est contre son oreiller que le Maraudeur se blottit, avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

* * *

-Tout va bien, Severus ? demanda Dorothé avec inquiétude.

-Ça va.

-Tes gestes sont saccadés, on dirait que tu as mal… émit prudemment Moira.

-Ça s'est mal passé hier ?

-Je ne voulais pas de la pitié de Lupin, je ne voulais pas perdre mon temps, alors je lui ai dis de se dépêcher.

-Attend, tu veux dire qu'il y a pas eu de préliminaires ?

-Il t'a même pas préparé ?

-Pas le temps pour ces conneries…

Les deux filles fixèrent Severus avec horreur.

-Mais t'es complètement cinglé ! C'est pas de la pitié, c'est juste naturel qu'il tente de te faire plaisir, espèce de débile ! s'écria Dorothé.

Moira, plus pragmatique, passa un bras autour des épaules du Serpentard.

-Ça ne dois pas te donner envie de recommencer l'expérience, mon pauvre…

-…Étrangement, si.

-Moe, il est maso.

-Les premières minutes, c'était douloureux, c'est vrai, mais… Ensuite. Bordel. Je comprends le délai de deux jours.

-…C'est au moins ça… Mais la prochaine fois Sev, ne fait plus de conneries du genre. Remus doit affreusement s'en vouloir de t'avoir blessé, le sermonna Do. Il a du s'excuser plusieurs fois après, non ?

-Non. Je suis parti.

-Tu es… parti, répéta Moira.

-Oui.

-Attend, vous veniez de coucher ensemble, et après, toi tu pars comme si tu venais de payer tes achats dans un magasin, avec à peine un bonjour à la caissière ! s'horrifia Moira.

-…Je crains que la caissière ayant un bonjour ait eu plus de chance que Lupin, en fait…

-Tu ne lui a vraiment rien dis ?! s'exclama Do.

-Non.

-Mais pourquoi !

-Je ne voulais pas qu'il croit que j'ai aimé.

-MAIS TU AS AIMÉ, CRÉTIN !! hurlèrent les filles.

Quelques élèves tournèrent la tête vers eux, et ils quittèrent le corridor pour le parc de Poudlard, où ils s'installèrent au pied d'un arbre.

-Sev, c'est pas comme ça que vous aurez un happy end, un « Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants » ! lui dit Do.

-…Ne me fais pas faire des cauchemars, Dorothé.

-Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose que tu ai fais qui mérite que l'on te dispute ? demanda Moira, à la façon d'une mère découragée.

-…Je l'ai mordu ?

-…Tu as quoi ?! s'écrièrent les filles, paniquées.

Et si le sang maudit de Remus avait été ingéré par Severus à cause de cette morsure ? Quels étaient les effets secondaires au sang de loup-garou ?

-Il a voulu m'embrassé…

-Sev, vous étiez en train de coucher ensemble, qu'est-ce qu'un stupide baiser peut changer ! hurla Dorothé.

-J'embrasse que quand j'aime.

-Severus, tu me désespère… fit Moira.

Le Serpentard ne leur avoua pas l'envie qu'il avait du combattre de rester étendu près du corps chaud du Gryffondor, contre son torse soulevé de son souffle rapide.

C'était son secret. Il n'était pas encore prêt à avouer son attirance pour le châtain.

a suivre


	6. chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

Severus relaxait sous un arbre. Il avait réussit a semer Lupin toute la journée, et même si son estomac criait famine, il n'avait pas vu ce stupide Gryffondor. C'était des vacances bien méritées.

-Tiens ! C'est là que tu te cachais !

Et merde… Remus débarqua sans crier gare et vint s'asseoir près de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Lupin ?

-Et bien… Je me demandais où tu étais, je ne t'ai pas vu à la Grande Salle aujourd'hui.

-Je n'avais pas faim.

Le ventre de Severus démentit vivement cette affirmation. Remus fouilla dans son sac, et tendit un paquet à Severus.

-Tiens… C'est du pain aux amandes que j'ai ramené des cuisines.

-Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, Lupin.

-Tu préfère que je te porte dans mes bras jusqu'au château parce que tu n'auras plus la force ? Severus, si être dans mes bras te manque tellement, tu n'as qu'à me le dire…

-Stupide Gryffondor ! Donnes-moi ce pain et fiches ton camp de là !

Remus sourit en voyant son compagnon mordre avec rage dans le pain. Il tourna la tête pour regarder le paysage.

-Je me sens si petit quand je regarde l'horizon… murmura t'il. Est-ce que tu te sens comme ça, parfois ? Est-ce que tu as l'impression que tu n'es rien dans l'univers, à peine un grain de sable, et que tes actions n'auront aucune conséquences sur le reste du monde, que tu es impuissant, quoi que tu fasses ?

Severus resta un moment silencieux, mangeant son pain en réfléchissant.

-Je me sens comme ça aussi Lupin… Je crois que c'est tout le monde. Tout le monde se sent petit face à l'immensité. Moi, ça me donne l'impression d'être seul au monde, et que s'il m'arrivait quelque chose, personne ne s'en soucierait.

Il sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne, et la serrer doucement.

-Moi, je m'en soucierais…

-Tu serais délivré de cette malédiction, Lupin.

-Je ne souhaiterais jamais la mort de quelqu'un, même si cela devait m'enlever n'importe quelle malédiction. Les autres n'ont pas à payer pour ce qui m'arrive.

Remus tourna la tête vers le Serpentard.

-Tu sais… La plupart des malédictions, la victime est seule… Au moins, nous sommes deux à comprendre ce qui se passe. J'ai beau essayer de l'expliquer aux Maraudeurs, ils ne comprennent pas ce que je vive. Tu peux en parler à Dorothé et Moira, mais aussi intelligentes qu'elles soient, elles ne comprendront jamais tout ce que cela implique pour nous. La seule personne à te comprendre, c'est moi, et la seule personne à me comprendre, c'est toi. J'aimerais que tu me dises comment toi tu vis cela…

-Je n'ai rien à dire, Lupin.

-A d'autres… Severus, je ne suis pas ton ennemi ! Nous devrons nous supporter notre vie entière, j'aimerais que nous soyons capables de nous entendre…

-Nous entendre ? Lupin, nous sommes un serpent et un lion, c'est impossible de nous entendre.

-Et pourquoi ça !

-De toute façon Lupin, tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie de supporter plus que nécessaire l'un des quatre crétins qui ont fait de ma vie un enfer ? Plus loin tu resteras de moi, mieux ce sera. Ne te fais pas d'illusions, Lupin. On ne s'entendra jamais. Je te hais trop pour ça.

Severus se leva, laissant seul un Remus attristé. Lorsque Moira et Dorothé le trouvèrent, elles s'inquiétèrent de son état. Non mais ces deux-là ne pouvaient pas agir normalement !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Remus ?

-Il… Il me hait… Il a été très blessant…

Dorothé regarda son amie.

-Je crois que dans nos recommandations, on a oublié un truc…

-Quoi ?

-De prévenir Sev que ça irait mal s'il faisait pleurer Remus.

* * *

-Tu vas aller t'excuser.

-Quoi ?! Mais tu rêves en couleur là ma vieille !

La Serdaigle serra le poing et le leva dans les airs. Le Serpentard se sentit soulevé du sol par magie, incapable de bouger.

-REPOSES-MOI PAR TERRE !!

* * *

-Lupin ? Euh… Je… Je suis désolé…

a suivre


	7. chapitre 6

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 6

C'était déjà l'Halloween, et bien que Severus détestait ces grandes fêtes, ses deux amies de Serdaigle l'avait déguisé et traîner de force à cette stupide fête. Severus reconnu rapidement plusieurs élèves, et on le regardait de loin, avec suspicion. Pourquoi, poooouuurrrquoi avait-il fallut que ses amies lui mettent sur le dos cette horrible robe d'époque ? Il se savait ridicule. Et elles étaient là, sur la piste de danse, rigolant comme des folles en le voyant. Tout à coup, il ne les vit plus, coupé d'elles par un adolescent mince qui lui faisait face. Severus l'avait déjà remarqué, surtout son adorable fessier, parfaitement moulé par le pantalon noir et heureusement visible sous la veste blanche décorée de médailles. Un loup noir cachait le visage du jeune homme, et Severus se demanda pourquoi il le regardait comme ça. Il eu des fourmillements dans l'estomac lorsque l'autre lui prit la main, pour l'entraîner sur la piste. Ce n'est que là que Severus reconnu le doux regard ambré de Remus Lupin.

-Lupin ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

-Juste pour cette soirée… Oublions qui nous sommes, d'accord ? Tu n'es plus Severus Snape de Serpentard, et je ne suis plus Remus Lupin de Gryffondor. Juste pour ce soir. S'il te plait…

Hésitant, Severus finit par hocher la tête en silence. Dans le silence et la pénombre, ils tournoyèrent doucement parmi les couples enlacés, chacun empli d'un sentiment qu'ils ne pouvaient nommer, ne pouvaient comprendre. Du coin de la salle où elles étaient, Dorothée et Moira les observaient, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Va falloir leur faire comprendre qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre !

-C'est une tâche impossible, Do. Pour l'instant, en tout cas. Ils ne sont pas prêts à le voir. Quand ils le seront… Ils le verront d'eux même. Crois-moi.

Ce soir-là, Severus ne se déroba pas lorsque Remus déposa un baiser sur sa joue, avant de disparaître au coin d'un couloir. Il ressentit pourtant cruellement l'absence du Gryffondor.

* * *

Les vacances de Noël approchaient rapidement, plus que deux semaines. Les deux maudits s'étaient lentement rapprochés, parlant un peu plus, profitant de chaque excuse pour frôler l'autre. Des sourires timides étaient apparus. La dernière nuit mensuelle s'était très bien passée, et ce, pour tous les deux.

Severus se disait ce jour-là, en se promenant dans les couloirs, que ce ne serait peut-être pas si mal, la vie avec Lupin. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ressente cette douleur épouvantable au cœur. Il s'effondra au sol, un long cri rauque fusant de ses lèvres. La douleur ne semblait pas vouloir partir. Il se releva péniblement. Lupin. Il devait voir Lupin. Pourtant, ils s'étaient vu le matin même ! Lupin était-il blessé ? Au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait, il le devinait, la douleur devenait plus violente. Jusqu'à ce qu'il pousse la porte d'une salle vide pour voir le Gryffondor au sol, le pantalon baisé. Sur lui, un septième année de Serpentard le besognait avec ardeur.

Écœuré, se sentant trahis, Severus allait faire demi-tour, lorsqu'il entendit Lupin sangloter. Et entre les sanglots, il entendit des protestations, des supplications. En voyant le Serpentard ne tenir aucun compte des paroles du plus jeune, pire, lui mordre les lèvres pour le faire taire, Severus comprit aussitôt que Lupin n'avait aucune envie d'être là, de le trahir.

-PETRIFICUS TOTALUS !!

Le Serpentard cessa aussitôt de bouger, écrasant Remus sous son poids. Le Gryffondor paniqua, tentant de le repousser sur le côté, mais ses forces avaient été utilisées pour tenter de repousser son assaillant. Severus vint à son secours, repoussant sans ménagement le violeur, et serra Lupin dans ses bras. Le Gryffondor sanglotait contre son épaule, et Severus ne pensa pas une seule seconde à le repousser. Au contraire, il le serra plus fort contre lui, avant d'enlever sa cape et de couvrir le Gryffondor.

-Ça va aller, Remus… Ça va aller… Je m'occupe de tout… Ne t'en fais pas…

Il le guida jusqu'à l'infirmerie, et Pomfresh poussa de grands cris en comprenant ce qui s'était passé. Elle fit aussitôt mander le directeur, à qui Severus expliqua ce qu'il avait vu, et où trouver le scélérat. Durant tout ce temps, Remus avait refusé de lâcher Severus, même lorsque Pomfresh avait voulu l'ausculter. Lorsque les Maraudeurs entrèrent, horrifiés, Remus était installé dans un lit de l'infirmerie, enfoui sous les couvertures, Severus assit à côté de lui, à même le lit.

En voyant ses amis, Remus eu un mouvement de recul, et une peur sans nom empli son regard. En voyant l'air peiné des Maraudeurs, a voir James Potter serrer les poings, a voir Sirius Black se mordre les lèvres, se retenant de ne pas avancer afin de réconforter Remus, Severus comprit combien était grave l'état de Remus. Peter Pettigrow le regarda dans les yeux, et lui dit simplement :

-Merci d'avoir sauvé Remus.

L'infirmière s'approcha d'eux, avec un petit tube d'onguent. Remus la regarda avec panique.

-Non, je refuse !

-Remus, il le faut, afin de guérir votre blessure…

-Je ne veux pas que vous me touchiez !

-Remus, je peux comprendre que vous ne souhaitiez pas être touché après ce qui s'est produit, mais vous avez de sérieuses lésions et…

-Je m'en fiche !

Les Maraudeurs virent Remus éclater en sanglots dans les bras du Serpentard à ses côtés, et furent peiné de voir que leur ami tolérait le toucher d'un sale serpent, mais pas leur proximité, à eux. Cette sale malédiction, ils en avaient plus que marre !

-Remus… Ça ira, si c'est moi ? demanda Severus doucement.

-Quoi ?

-La lotion…

Remus hésita un moment, la panique dévorant en entier ses grands yeux d'ambre, avant qu'il n'hoche faiblement la tête. Pomfresh soupira, et ferma le rideau après avoir donner l'onguent à Severus. Les Maraudeurs purent alors assister à une discussion des plus traumatisantes de leur vie…

-Tu sais Remus, c'est pour ton bien…

-La ferme !

-Je n'en retiens aucun plaisir.

-Mon œil !

-Nos rapports jusqu'à maintenant m'ont très bien comblés, je ne ressens aucunement le besoin d'inverser les rôles.

-Ça serait non de toute façon !

-Tu sais, il ne faut jamais dire « Chaudron, je ne boirai pas de ta potion. »…

-Mhhhhnnnnnffffff !

-Très bonne idée de mordre ton oreiller plutôt que moi. Je ne suis pas très fan du sadomasochisme. Et voilà, c'est terminé.

Lorsque le rideau fut à nouveau ouvert, Remus avait l'air bougon. Les Maraudeurs s'approchèrent doucement, mais reculèrent aussitôt en voyant la bougonnerie devenir panique. C'est malheureux qu'ils quittèrent l'infirmerie.

Dorothée et Moira débarquèrent une heure plus tard, catastrophées. Elles tentèrent de ne pas le montrer pour ne pas inquiéter Remus, mais elles souffrirent beaucoup de ne pas pouvoir le réconforter. Remus ne supportait que la proximité de Severus. Ce dernier resta avec Remus tout le long qu'il du rester à l'infirmerie, venant même le retrouver la nuit, veillant sur le Gryffondor depuis la chaise à côté du lit. Il n'était pas rare que Pomfresh arrive au petit matin pour trouver Severus endormi sur la chaise, tenant la main de Remus, endormi lui aussi.

Tout le monde avait apprit que Remus avait été attaqué, et si peu de gens savaient la nature de cette attaque, tous savaient que des mesures exemplaires avait été mises en place pour l'attaquant. Ce dernier passerait devant audience en février. Jusqu'à ce jour, il n'avait pas la permission de sortir de son dortoir, excepté pour aller en cours et manger à la Grande Salle, aux heures où il y avait beaucoup de personnes.

Jusqu'au dernier jour de classe avant les vacances de Noël, Remus et Severus restèrent à l'infirmerie, le second veillant sur le premier, chacun appréhendant les vacances qui allaient les séparer; Remus allait chez les Potter.

a suivre


	8. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

Remus se laissa tomber sur le lit et soupira. Il regarda la cheminée de sa chambre en hésitant. Il ne pouvait pas téléfoyer Severus déjà. Ils s'étaient vus le matin, avant le départ du train. Il n'avait pas de raison de lui reparler tout de suite, puisque les deux jours fatidiques ne prendrait fin que le surlendemain. Oui, mais voilà, il avait envie de lui parler.

Il soupira à nouveau, avant que James ne l'appelle pour aller monter le sapin de Noël avec eux. Sirius lui tendit un balai, et les trois garçons entreprirent de décorer le sapin, haut de plusieurs étages, dans le salon à haut toit du salon des Potter.

L'après-midi se continua en rire, en course-poursuite dans toute la maison, et par une Aimée Potter en colère leur sommant de retrouver le plancher. Le dîner se passa dans les rires et la joie, et la soirée se termina très tard. Remus retrouva sa chambre mort de fatigue, et resta surpris de voir une tête dans sa cheminée, mais il reprit rapidement ses esprits.

-Severus !

Et il se dirigea vers la cheminée pour s'agenouillé à côté.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je… Je voulais savoir comment s'était passé le voyage…

Remus sourit.

-Tout s'est bien passé. Aussitôt arrivé, nous avons monté le sapin. Si tu le voyais ! Il est haut comme trois étages.

-Un peu comme celui de Poudlard…

-Un peu, ouais…

Il y eu un moment de silence.

-Bon, je vais te laisser dormir, tu as l'air épuisé… On se parle après-demain ?

-Ok… Bonne nuit, Severus.

-Bonne nuit.

Remus ne put s'empêcher de caresser la joue de son amant, qui rougit, avant de disparaître.

* * *

Une semaine s'était passé, et c'était la veille de Noël. James et Sirius avaient bien remarqué que Remus ne tenait pas en place, qu'il s'isolait de plus en plus, et qu'il n'avait pas la tête à fêter… Alors sur l'heure du déjeuné, ils coincèrent leur ami dans un coin.

-Remus, dis-nous ce qui se passe.

-Quoi ? Mais James, je…

-Ne nous prend pas pour des cons Moony ! On voit bien que tu n'as pas la tête à être ici… C'est à cause de cette malédiction, c'est ça ? demanda Sirius.

Remus pencha la tête, et des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux.

-Ça fait mal…

-Qu'est-ce qui fait mal ? demanda James avec inquiétude.

-De pas le voir… Même si on se parle… C'est pas pareil… Ça suffit pas… Pas à long terme comme pour les vacances… Je supporterai pas ça jusqu'au retour…

Les deux Maraudeurs se regardèrent, et se firent un signe de tête. En moins de deux, Remus était dans sa chambre, et ses effets volaient jusque dans sa malle.

-Que… Qu'est-ce que vous…

-Tu retournes là-bas, Moony.

-Mais James…

-Mes parents vont comprendre. Écoute, on n'accepte pas que tu sois pris avec ce sale graisseux, mais on accepte encore moins que tu souffres d'être éloigné de lui, c'est clair ? Alors tu rentres à Poudlard.

Et en ni une, ni deux, Remus se retrouvait dans la cheminée de sa chambre où James avait lancé de la poudre de cheminette, et Sirius criait « Bureau de Minerva McGonagall ! ». L'instant d'après, Remus s'écroulait hors de la cheminée de sa directrice, qui manqua faire un infarctus.

-Mr Lupin !! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, pour l'amour de Merlin !

-Je… Je pouvais pas rester là-bas…

-Quoi ?

-Je l'aime, il fallait que je revienne !

Et sans plus d'explications, Remus sortit en courant du bureau de la directrice-adjointe. Il couru à toute vitesse vers leur salle. Il poussa la porte avec enthousiasme.

-Severus !

La salle était vide. Remus retint ses larmes et s'assit dans un coin de la salle, replié sur lui-même. Le fait d'être à Poudlard mais de ne pas voir son amant rendait la douleur encore pire. Il réussit à se calmer un peu, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit en grand et qu'une ombre noire se jeta sur lui. Il soupira d'aise dans les bras de Severus.

-J'ai senti ta présence… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Tu la ressentais, toi aussi, cette douleur…

-…oui… Mais c'était supportable…

-Ça ne le serait pas resté longtemps.

-Je sais…

-Alors je suis de retour.

Severus eu un petit sourire.

-Je vais installer mes trucs ici, continua Remus, comme ça tu pourras venir me voir sans passer par ma salle commune…

-Et… tu préfèrerais pas, euh… Qu'on passe nos vacances ensemble ?

-Tu viendrais ici aussi ?

-Je pensais plutôt… Viens par là.

Et Severus entraîna Remus à travers les couloirs. Remus rougit en voyant sa main dans celle du Serpentard, qui ne semblait pas réalisé. Remus resta sans voix lorsque Severus s'arrêta devant une porte.

-Serpent d'eau et menthe fraîche.

Un mot de passe ? Mais où le menait-il ? Remus reconnu la salle commune des préfets-en-chef.

-Ici, c'est la chambre de votre copine Evans. Ici… C'est ma chambre.

-Tu… Tu veux que j'emménage dans ta chambre ?

-Pour les vacances, pourquoi pas…

Remus sauta au cou du Serpentard, les larmes aux yeux.

-Merci… Merci…

-Eh, pleure pas, crétin ! Sinon, tu resteras dans cette vieille salle de classe pourrie !

-Non, ça, pas question !

Remus poussa la porte de la chambre.

-Eh !

-Je veux voir notre chambre !

-C'est pas NOTRE chambre, crétin de Gryffondor !

Remus se tourna avec un sourire, et déposa un baiser sur le nez du Serpentard.

-Pour les vacances, si !

Et après lui avoir joyeusement tiré la langue, il se tourna pour voir la chambre. Bien qu'elle fût en majorité verte, comme le voulait la maison, c'était décoré de manière à rendre la place accueillante. Même que les voiles autour du lit, de couleur argenté, rendait une atmosphère féérique.

Remus se sentit aussitôt rassuré d'être dans cet endroit, et heureux de voir que Severus l'acceptait dans son intimité. Ici, il pourrait apprendre plus de choses sur son amant. Bah, déjà…

-Severus… Je ne veux pas me montrer indiscret… Mais si je reste ici… Essaie d'éviter que tes sous-vêtements traînent partout derrière le lit…

* * *

Ils avaient passé le reste de l'après-midi à ranger les effets de Remus dans une armoire, puis à discuter de tout et de rien. Après le repas dans la Grande Salle (Dumbledore avait eu un petit sourire en voyant Remus), ils étaient retournés à la chambre, et couchés sur le dos dans le grand lit, ils étaient demeurés en silence un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'un hibou ne vienne cogner de son bec à la fenêtre. Severus avait ouvert ladite fenêtre.

-Eh… C'est le hibou de Potter.

Remus parcouru la lettre des yeux.

_Salut Moony ! _

_Quand on a fait tes bagages, on n'a pas pensé aux cadeaux sous ton lit. On ouvrira les nôtre à minuit, ne t'en fais pas. On t'envoi celui du graisseux. Histoire que tu n'ai pas les mains vides à minuit ! Nos cadeaux, tu les auras à notre retour. Petite vengeance pour nous avoir abandonné comme ça !_

_Passe de bonnes vacances_

_Prongs et Padfoot_

Remus sourit, avant de regarder l'heure. Il était onze heure et demi… Severus pointa le paquet.

-Ils t'envoient ton cadeau ?

-Non… Ton cadeau.

-Quoi ?

-J'ai oublié mes cadeaux sous le lit de a chambre, chez les Potter… Ils m'ont envoyé le tien.

-Oh…

Il y eu un moment de silence, avant que Remus ne se mette à genoux sur le lit, faisant face à Severus.

-Je sais qu'on a jamais parlé de se faire de cadeaux… Je sais qu'il y a pas longtemps, on ne se parlait même pas non plus, mais… Je trouvais important de te faire un cadeau…

Sans un mot, Severus tendit la main sous le lit, pour prendre un paquet, qu'il déposa sur le lit. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et chacun eu un petit sourire. Remus tendit son paquet au Serpentard, qui le prit en tremblant légèrement. Il défi lentement les rubans, déchira le papier, et ouvrit la boite pour voir un médaillon sur chaîne en argent, un serpent entortillé sur lui-même avec une pierre verte, œil étincelant.

-Ce n'est pas de la vraie argent, excuses-moi… J'ai un budget restreint pour les cadeaux, et puis… Je ne suis pas fan du vrai argent, alors…

-Tu me l'attache ? le coupa Severus.

-Quoi ?

- Attaches-le moi.

-Ah ! Oui, bien sûr.

Remus ouvrit le fermoir, le passa autour du cou du Serpentard, et du se rapprocher pour pouvoir l'attacher. Il frissonna légèrement en sentant le souffle de Severus contre son front.

-Merci…

-C'est rien…

A son tour, Severus tendit son paquet à Remus. Un papillon se mit à battre furieusement des ailes dans le ventre du loup-garou. Il déchira le papier pour découvrir une peluche de loup, qui se mit à bouger aussitôt déballer. Remus sursauta.

-Il bouge !!

-C'est la nouvelle sorte de peluches à la mode… Il sait lorsque tu veux le caresser, et cesse de bouger lorsque tu ne veux pas t'en occuper.

Le mini-loup fit sortir sa petite langue de feutrine pour « lécher » le doigt de Remus.

-Ça chatouille.

-J'espère que ça te plait… Comme je sais que les vrais animaux et toi, vous ne faites pas bon ménage…

Remus se raidit aussitôt. Severus avait remarqué cela ? Et… il lui avait offert un loup. Il blanchit aussitôt, et la peluche cessa aussitôt de bouger.

-Tu… Tu sais que…

-…Que quoi ? Que les animaux ne t'aiment pas ? J'ai remarqué, oui…

Comme le Serpentard ne semblait pas au courant, Remus ne se risqua pas plus à parler de son état.

-Merci… Tu as raison, c'est un super cadeau !

-C'est pas tout…

-Ah bon ?

Hésitant, Severus finit par attirer le châtain à lui, pour l'embrasser.


	9. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8

_Hésitant, Severus finit par attirer le châtain à lui, pour l'embrasser._

Remus resta surpris un moment, puis ouvrit la bouche pour répondre au baiser. Il se souvenait très bien de leur première nuit suite à la malédiction, ce jour où il avait blessé Severus, et que ce dernier l'avait mordu, en donnant le prétexte qu'il n'embrassait que quand il aimait… Alors… S'il l'embrassait à présent… L'aimait-il ? Remus décida de laisser les choses aller, et entoura le Serpentard de ses bras, le serrant contre lui. La main du préfet-en-chef se glissa sous sa chemise, caressant son dos. Le châtain s'étendit, tenant toujours l'autre garçon dans ses bras. Il finit par mettre fin au baiser, et Severus le regarda avec une petite moue.

-Si on continue, je ne pourrai plus m'arrêter… murmura Remus.

-Qui te le demande ?

-Ce n'est pas encore la journée pour…

-Et si j'en ai rien à foutre ?

-Dans ce cas…

Remus s'installa sur le ventre de son amant, le regardant dans les yeux, et commença à déboutonner la chemise noire. Bientôt, les deux hauts furent du passé, vestige au sol. Caresses aériennes sur la peau, baisers de papillon déposés ici et là, soupir de bien-être et de plaisir…

Cette fois, Severus accepta avec plaisir les attentions de Remus, participa lui aussi, et lorsque Remus se blottit contre lui, le cœur battant à toute allure, Severus l'enlaça, en se disant que si leur première nuit avait été ainsi, le délai aurait sûrement été de moins de 12 heures…

Au petit matin, Remus s'éveilla le premier, et sourit en voyant le visage de Severus tourné vers lui, son bras entourant les hanches du châtain comme pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir durant son sommeil. Il lui embrassa le front doucement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas… Je ne m'en irai pas… Jamais…

-Mus…

-Oui ?

Severus l'attira à lui, et cessa de bouger. Remus cru qu'il dormait, lorsque quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit la voix du Serpentard.

-Tu sais… Pour le Jour de l'An…

-Oui ?

-Je voudrais te présenter à ma mère…

Remus se redressa, l'air inquiet.

-Me présenter à ta mère ? Mais…

-Il est temps qu'elle sache la vérité…

-Elle va t'en vouloir…

-Je veux qu'elle sache que même si je suis maudit, je suis capable d'être heureux…

Remus le regarda, l'air surpris.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, pourquoi ? Ça t'étonne ? Je t'aime Remus, je suis lié à jamais à toi, c'est une bonne raison d'être heureux, non ?

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Remus.

-Je t'aime aussi… Tu crois que c'est un effet secondaire de la malédiction ou…

-Même après tant d'années, ma mère n'aime toujours pas mon père.

-C'est vrai…

Ils restèrent enlacés un moment.

-Et si elle ne m'aime pas ?

-Alors là, c'est impossible.

-Pourquoi ?

-Qui pourrait ne pas t'aimer ?

-Toi, avant…

-Oui, j'étais con… Même dans le cas, ô combien improbable, où ma mère ne t'aime pas… L'important, c'est que moi, je t'aime…

Remus sut qu'il ne se lasserait jamais de l'entendre dire. Ils passèrent à la douche de la salle de bain des préfets, ayant au préalable barré la porte évidemment. Dumbledore les trouva dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner, assis l'un à côté de l'autre à l'unique table, se chuchotant à l'oreille et souriant de ce sourire que seuls affichent les amoureux.

a suivre


	10. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9

Severus s'éveilla ce matin-là avec une boule dans la gorge. A ses côtés, Remus dormait comme un bienheureux, tenant une main du Serpentard dans la sienne, ramenée sur son torse dans un geste de possession. Le préfet-en-chef sourit, et embrassa son petit ami dans les cheveux, avant de se lever.

C'était le 31 décembre, et ils iraient voir ses parents. Enfin, sa mère, son père ne devant pas être là, trop occupé à boire comme d'habitude.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se doucha longuement. L'eau chaude lui faisait du bien, l'apaisait juste assez pour que le malaise qu'il ressentait à l'idée de dire la vérité à sa mère soit supportable. Après un moment, il entendit un bruit, la porte de la douche s'ouvrit, et un corps plus petit et menu se colla contre son dos, nouant ses petits bras autour de sa taille, et embrassant son dos mouillé.

-Tu ne dors plus ?

-Non, j'avais froid… T'étais plus là.

Severus eu un sourire et se tourna pour prendre Remus dans ses bras. Ils restèrent un long moment sous l'eau chaude, avant de se laver à tour de rôle et de sortir pour se sécher et s'habiller. Ils prirent un petit déjeuner léger, puis chacun se prépara à aller rencontrer Mrs Snape. Remus était inquiet pour son amant. Inquiet que sa mère réagisse mal, ne le renie. Inquiet qu'elle le juge, lui, qu'elle ne l'aime pas. Severus était inquiet. Et si sa mère n'aimait pas Remus ? Et si elle réagissait mal au fait qu'il soit gay, maudit ?

C'est dans le silence qu'ils rejoignirent Pré-au-lard. Là, Severus enveloppa Remus dans ses bras, avant de transplaner. Une fois devant la maison, ils soupirèrent, et leur souffle mêlé au froid fit deux petits ronds de fumée bien visible. Severus pencha la tête, et appuya doucement ses lèvres sur celle de Remus.

-Attends-moi là… Je vais aller lui parler…

-D'accord…

C'est le cœur lourd que Remus regarda son amant disparaître dans la maison.

Eleein Snape se leva de table dès qu'elle vit son fils. Elle s'approcha de lui avec un sourire resplendissant, et le serra longuement dans ses bras.

-Regardes-moi… Mais tu as encore grandit ! C'est fou comme tu pousse vite… De la vraie mauvaise herbe !

-Je croyais que toutes les herbes étaient utiles en potion ?

-Garnement, va… Tu n'es pas un Prince pour rien !

Elle l'embrassa.

-Tu as l'air radieux, mon chéri. Tu es superbe. Viens t'asseoir, je suis en train de préparer le déjeuner… Tu vas manger avec moi ?

-Maman… Je dois te parler.

-Mais je t'écoute mon trésor !

-C'est important.

Eleein s'assit à la table et fronça les sourcils.

-Severus, dis-moi ce qui se passe. Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire…

-Maman… Je… Je suis gay.

Il y eu un moment de silence.

-Je… Je dois te dire que je ne m'attendais pas à cela en te regardant agir, mais… Tu… Si tu es heureux comme cela… Qu'est-ce que je peux y faire ? Tu fréquentes quelqu'un ?

-Il attend dehors…

-Pauvre enfant, il va mourir de froid ! Fais-le entrer tout de suite !

-Il va très bien, maman.

-Comment peux-tu le savoir !

-Nous sommes maudits.

Eleein Prince s'arrêta aussitôt de bouger, la main sur la poignée de la porte. Elle se retourna pour regarder son fils avec horreur.

-Quoi… ?

-On était saoul… On savait pas ce qu'on faisait… J'ai toujours été actif, mais avec lui… Il m'a prit. J'ai espéré que la malédiction n'agirait pas sur moi car je suis un homme, mais… Ça n'a pas marché.

Sa mère le fixait avec tellement d'horreur qu'il se sentit mal.

-Au début, j'étais en opposition… J'ai tout fait pour me tenir éloigner de lui… Ne faisant que le minimum pour ne pas souffrir… Mais il n'est pas comme mon père. C'est quelqu'un de très doux et de très gentil… Je suis tombé amoureux de lui, maman. Je me fou de cette malédiction, c'est pas une punition pour moi de le voir a tous les deux jours ou de coucher avec lui une fois par mois… Même qu'une fois par mois, c'est pas assez, et le voir à tous les deux jours seulement, c'est de la torture mentale… Passer le reste de ma vie avec lui, je peux pas rêver mieux… Je l'aime…

En écoutant son fils parler, le visage d'Eleein s'était adoucit, et elle regardait son fils parler avec un air attendrit.

-Severus… Pour le moment, c'est ce que tu désires… Mais dans 10 ans ? Dans 20 ans ? Lorsque tu seras un adulte ? Les amours de jeunesse, ça ne dure jamais…

-Qu'est-ce que tu en s…

Il s'effondra avec un cri, et sa mère fut rapidement près de lui. Ensemble, ils ouvrirent la porte pour voir un jeune homme près de Remus, le harcelant, cherchant à lui voler un baiser. Il était saoul. Remus parvenait tant bien que mal à repousser l'autre garçon, jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente tirer vers l'arrière. Severus se tenait là, le regard enragé.

-TOI !!!!! Tu dégages de chez moi, et tu laisses mon petit ami tranquille, c'est clair ?!?

Remus soupira en sentant les bras de Severus autour de lui, avant de se retourner.

-Tu ferais mieux de rentrer… Tu vas avoir froid.

-Venez, rentrons tous les trois, dit Eleein en jetant un regard sombre au fêtard précoce qui avait osé faire souffrir son fils.

Ils entrèrent tous dans la maison, Remus avec peur, se demandant quel verdict allait tomber. Il se débarrassa de son manteau sans regarder la maitresse de maison, se pencha pour retirer ses bottes, et regarda enfin sa belle-mère. Cette dernière lui fit un sourire, et lui tendit la main.

-Je suis Eleein Prince, la mère de Severus…

-Remus Lupin…

-Vous êtes très mignon, je comprends mon fils d'être tombé amoureux de vous !

Remus rougit aussitôt, alors que Severus souriait. Tout allait pour le mieux. Ils rejoignirent la cuisine et prirent place à la table. Ce fut sans honte et sans gêne que Severus prit la main de Remus, sous le regard de sa mère. Il se sentait enfin heureux. Il n'avait plus besoin de se cacher, sa mère semblait bien aimer Remus… Que demander de plus ?

Lorsqu'Eleein revint de la salle de bain, elle resta un moment derrière la porte à les écouter, et sourit tristement en entendant Remus parler. Le pauvre avait vraiment peur de lui déplaire. Ses parents n'avaient pas du très bien le seconder, pour qu'il se montre aussi peu confiant en lui-même. Elle espérait que Severus lui donne assez d'amour pour qu'il comprenne mérité cette affection, et être quelqu'un de bien.

Ils passèrent à table dans les rires. Eleein vit une nouvelle facette de son fils, une facette d'insouciance, de tendresse, de rires et de regard amoureux. Elle le vit courtois et prévenant avec Remus et l'entendit quelques fois pousser des plaisanteries qui firent rougir Remus. Son fils avait grandit. C'était un homme à présent. Elle espérait qu'il soit heureux, malgré cette malédiction. Elle avait été si soulagée en voyant qu'elle avait un fils, et non une fille à qui donner cette malédiction. Et maintenant, son fils, son bébé, était maudit à son tour…

Ils s'en allèrent avant le retour de Tobias Snape. Severus ne voulait pas exposer son amoureux à la violence de son père. Eleein les regarda partir en priant de toutes ses forces que le destin soit clément avec eux.

(a suivre)


End file.
